dalam sebingkai photo
by ai.hikaru1
Summary: warning..! judul sama isi gak nyambung,,, kelopak dandelion yang tertiup angin, akhirnya menemukan tempatnya yang baru untuk tumbuh dan berkembang. kini cinta pun telah menemukan tempatnya untuk kembali tumbuh dan bersemi,,,, maaf kalau cerita masih jauh dari kata bagus dan layak, masih author baru,,, masih butuh bimbingan dan saran-saran,, jadi mohon review nya,,, :)


**_"Dalam Sebingkai Photo"_**

 _Cinta, apa itu cinta?_

 _Setiap orang, punya persepsinya sendiri tentang cinta, dan tak semua orang memiliki pandangan yang sama tentang cinta._

 _Tapi, semua orang pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta, dan itu tak bisa untuk di pungkiri._

 _Karena cinta adalah cinta..._

Di sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas dan begitu ramai dengan pengunjung. Berbagai macam photo terpajang dengan begitu rapi, dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Hasil karya para photografer dari berbagai penjuru kota, terkumpul menjadi satu. Ajang yang di gelar setahun sekali ini di adakan di pusat kota Konoha. Para pengunjungnya pun berasal dari berbagai lapisan masyarakat.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan tengah terpaku pada sebuah photo yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dari sekian banyak photo yang terpajang, hanya photo ini yang mampu membuatnya terpaku, begitupun dengan tiga orang gadis lainnya yang berada di kanan kirinya dan juga tiga pria tampan yang ada di belakang mereka. Mereka semua terpaku pada sesuatu yang terlukis di dalam bingkai photo tersebut.

"Oh my God..! Siapa yang mengabadikan photo ini?" salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut merah jambu berbisik penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"yang pasti itu bukan aku" sahut salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang ponytail.

"Kau yakin Ino? Itu bukan kamu, bukankah saat itu kamu juga ada di lokasi yang sama?" ucap gadis berambut merah muda, lagi.

"Aku sangat yakin, Sakura, itu bukan aku."

Well, mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terlukis dalam photo tersebut, yang mampu membuat mereka tercengang.

Dalam photo tersebut telihat seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan, yang tengah berdiri diatas batu di puncak gunung, ditangannya terdapat sekumpulan bunga dandelion yang siap untuk diterbangkan, rambut pirang emasnya yang terurai nampak menari-nari ditiup angin, dengan latar belakang matahari yang baru terbit, sehingga menciptakan kesan yang sulit untuk di ungkapkan, berbagai emosi nampak terpancar dari photo tersebut. Dan mereka mengenali siapa sosok dalam photo tersebut. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto dan Ino sangat mengenali tempat photo itu diambil dan juga waktunya. Di puncak gunung yang mereka daki dua bulan yang lalu, pagi terakhir saat mereka akan turun gunung.

Di sudut bawah dari photo tersebut terdapat sebuah inisial dari si pemilik photo tersebut. US.

"US? Kau tau siapa US itu?" tanya sakura masih penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau, apa kalian tau siapa US itu, Sai, Sasori?" tanya Ino pada dua cowok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"tidak." sahut mereka kompak.

"apa kau tau Gaara?" tanya Sai kemudian pada cowok berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya yang berdiri berdampingan denga Naruko.

"tidak." sahut Gaara pendek.

"mungkin dia salah seorang pendaki yang juga mendaki bersama kalian." Naruko mencoba untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya setelah dari tadi terdiam.

"yah, mungkin juga." timpal Sakura.

"Seseorang yang mendaki bersama kami?" gumam Ino sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Apa kau ingat sesuatu Naru?" tanya Ino pada Naruto yang sedari tadi belum bersuara.

"US... Uchiha Sasuke." Bisik Naruto ragu, sambil mengingat seseorang.

"siapa?" tanya sakura dan Ino kompak, saat mendengar bisikan Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ino memasang pose berpikir ala detective conan.

"Cowok tampan sahabat Shikamaru yang dari Oto itu?" sahut Ino saat mengingat pertemuan mereka di puncak saat itu.

"kau mengenalnya pig?"

"ya, Shikamaru mengenalkan dia pada kami, pangeran tampan yang sangat keren." sahut Ino sambil berbunga-bunga, mengabaikan aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh Sai.

"tapi,,,, mana mungkin? Seingatku dia tidak membawa kamera saat kami bertemu waktu itu." sanggah Naruto.

Setelah lelah menerka-nerka siapa pemilik photo tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat photo yang lainnya yang tak kalah menarik.

Naruto tengah duduk sendirian di taman yang berada di sebelah gedung pameran. Ino dan Sakura tengah asik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Semilir angin memainkan rambutnya yang bebas terurai. Senandung riang mengalun dari bibir cerry nya. Saking asiknya, dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang duduk telah disampingnya.

"Sepertinya do'amu telah tercapai, dobe?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan dia dari duniannya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang di sampingnya, dan keterkejutan menguasai dirinya.

"Kau...! Apa yang kau lakukan disini teme?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut.

"Hn?"

"..."

"..."

Tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tak menyadari kalau sasuke tengah menatapnya intens.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke gelagapan.

"oh ya teme! Apa US itu kamu?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menanyakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Hn."

"Jadi benar itu kamu?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat tadi?"

Seulas senyum cerah nampak di bibir Naruto, dan dengan semangat dia mengangguk.

"Aku sangat suka."

"Kalau begitu, itu untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah."

"hadiah? Tapi kan aku tidak berulang tahun?"

"Karena kau sudah bisa kembali tertawa."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto terus menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya. Sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya saat pertemuan mereka yang dahulu.

"terpesona denganku eh?" ucap Sasuke dengan narsisnya.

"kalau iya emang kenapa?" sahut Naruto tanpa sadar.

"kalau begitu, jadilah milikku" perintah Sasuke sambil berdiri.

Sebuah tangan terulur di depan Naruto. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat wajah si empunya tangan. Dan sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"tentu,,," sahutnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan di depannya.

Tangan milik Uchiha Sasuke,,,,,

 _Seperti kelopak-kelopak Dandelion yang telah tertiup angin dan menemukan tempat baru untuk bersemi,,_

 _Begitupun dengan cinta yang telah di lepas, suatu saat akan menemukan tempatnya untuk bersemi,,,_

 _Tempat yang lebih indah dan lebih nyaman,,,,_

 _"end"_

satu lagi fic yang bisa di bilang abal-abal dari saya, ya,,, harap maklum masih baru,,,

and sorry kalo ceritanya aneh, karena aku gak terlalu bisa bercerita dari sudut pandang penulis, ..

terimakasih juga buat semua yang udah review fic aku yang sebelumnya,,,

di mohon reviewnya dan saran-sarannya,,,, dan juga kritikannya,,,

terima kasih,,,, :)


End file.
